


Sherlolly fluff

by jxtxadore



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxtxadore/pseuds/jxtxadore





	Sherlolly fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BennyTesla14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BennyTesla14/gifts).



"Coffee?"

"Yes, black." He didn't mean the words to come out like they did. However, he honestly couldn't help the shortness of his words, unable to make them any longer, the sentence more kind, to change anything. Not when he was aware of Molly's current partner, a man of the name of Jim. Having been raised with a brother that he did, he was unablet o help the jealousy that he felt. When SHerlock had soemthing, he had often gotten it taken away in some form or another, forming the younger to become a hard, cynical man. 

When he looked at Molly, he saw a woman he very much wanted to take, someone he very much wanted to bring home, or for coffee, or... Anything. He wished he could, but the cynical part of the man would come out. He would see her, and would look away, unable to help the feelings that would rise, and he would quickly push down. It wasnt' his fault. He just didn't want to loose the one who was the most important to him. 

His errant comments, if they were taken rudely, wasn't something he meant. He would have rather pushed away the one he loved, instead of her pushing herself away. 

He was glad that he had told her. When he had come back... He had seen her first. Before anyone else. He had seen her. 

Sherlock hadn't worried about much... Except her having moved on. Mostly. Her partner had the intelligence of warm lunch meat. He had to refrain from laughing at the meat dagger idea. An idiotic idea at best. No, he had a lack of intelligence, of course, yet Sherlock didn't care. Molly was much more intelligent than him, and he knew that she would leave him. 

However, when he had looked around for the lady, later, to ask her if she wished to dance, he found her gone, and dancing with another, already. 

It was enough to break his heart. That was, if people even believed that he had one. 

* * *

 

However, years had passed since that day. That night, when his best friend, nearly his only friend, had gotten married to a woman who turned out to give them more issues than ease at first. As he lay in their bed, his and Molly's bed, his lips curled up. A rare sight to be seen, but something that was more and more frequent these days. Her eyes fluttered open, to look at him, and her own lips curved up. With his age increasing, Sherlock's tolerance had as well. With the offered smile, he leaned to her, and kissed her forehead. 

"Morning. Shall we?" Tiredly, She shook her head, and pulled Sherlock down, curling into him. HIs lips curved up, and wrapped his arm around her, holding her closely. This was his one human reprieve. His one vice. This... This was nice. 


End file.
